A connector assembly is disclosed as having electrical terminals that accompany insulating modules, and the modules are held in stabilized positions relative to the connector assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,286,212 and 5,496,183 disclose embodiments of a known connector assembly. The known connector assembly has electrical terminals that accompany insulating modules. Between the modules are ground referenced shield members in the form of thin plates that are held in place by being interlocked with lateral sides of the modules.
In the known connector assembly, the terminals that accompany each insulating module have parallel pins for connection to a circuit board. The terminals have mating ends extending at right angles relative to the pins. The mating ends project from the modules and are received within cavities that extend through an insulating housing. The mating ends extend toward a mating face of the housing, and are adapted for mating connection with mating pins that can be inserted through the mating face and into the cavities.
In the known connector assembly, the modules rely on the terminals being interlocked with the housing to hold the modules side by side with one another. The modules are held somewhat infirmly by the terminals, and are easily moved from their desired alignments.
The invention arises from a need to hold the modules in stabilized positions. Further, the invention arises from a need to hold the modules in straight alignments as they project from the housing. According to an embodiment, a shroud on a rear of the housing engages the modules and stabilizes them in position. The shroud holds the modules in straight alignments as they project from the housing. The modules are aligned to position the terminals along precise centerline spacings for connection with a corresponding precise pattern of terminal locations on a circuit board. Thereby, the modules no longer need to rely on the terminals being interlocked with the housing to hold the modules in stabilized positions, and to hold the modules along straight alignments relative to the housing.
An embodiment includes, electrical terminals accompanying insulating modules, the modules projecting from a housing, the housing having cavities receiving the terminals, the housing having a shroud projecting in a rearward direction from the housing, and the shroud engaging the modules to hold the modules in stabilized positions and in straight alignments relative to the housing.
According to a further embodiment, latches for holding the shields are in view on rears of the modules, rather than being hidden from view on lateral sides of the modules.